


I wasn't that drunk

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking, but it probably happened, i wrote this as a joke, they got the worse hangovers lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: Yes he was.





	I wasn't that drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [01nm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01nm/gifts).



> i wrote this as a joke for godlet dont take this seriously lmaoo

  
“Morning everyone.” Hunk said happily, amongst the hungover and sick paladins who moaned in pain at Hunk’s cheerful voice.  
  
“I don’t even know why I have a damn headache.” Lance complained. “I drunk so much water last night.”  
  
“You and I got into a flirting contest and you flirted with a tree.” Pidge said, their hair unbrushed and fuzzy. “And you threw a water bottle at Keith’s head.”  
  
Hunk rolled his eyes, glad that he chose not to get smashed last night, and begun making space pancakes for everyone. Shiro perked up at the smell of sizzling batter.  
  
“I wasn't that drunk either.” Keith added.  
  
“Keith, I’m not sure if you remember, but you flirted with Hunk.”  
  
“He’s my _boyfriend_ , Pidge. I can flirt with him whenever.”  
  
Hunk giggled quietly.  
  
“You asked him if he was single and cried when he said he wasn’t.”  
  
Hunk’s muffled giggles turned into full on laughter, which made Lance clamp his hands over his ears. Shiro flipped him off.  
  
“I am the world’s most cursed man."

 

 


End file.
